


Hungry Eyes

by EmisonStadium (MedHeadsUnite)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/EmisonStadium
Summary: It's been one of those days for Ali, and with their not so little one with Toby and Spencer for the evening?There's only one way she plans on celebrating.





	1. Don't Act Like You Don't Love It!

**Author's Note:**

> The Liars have gone through enough trauma and angst to last a million lifetimes.
> 
> So, featuring Spoby, Ezria and Haleb, here's a bit of fluffy, and yes, SEXY Emison.
> 
>  
> 
> And this will not be my last Emison centered fic here on AO3. 
> 
> -ES.

Alison DiLaurentis groaned, God it was good for the weekend to finally be here.

With Charlotte, who'd taken a reverse hyphenated surname at the age of eleven, with Spencer and Toby for the evening, it worked out perfect.

Their beautiful girl. It had been under horrifically awful circumstances, but Alison wouldn't ever, not once, look back upon the decision to carry her child to term.

Charlotte, who'd been named after her late maternal cousin and grandmother, was one of the best things to ever happen to her, Ali had long ago realized.

 

She changed into a tee shirt and pajama pants, her pantsuit now in the bin in the laundry room that was labeled dry cleaning.

She looked in the fridge, laughing. 

She'd forgotten again.

God Emily was lucky Alison was completely, irrevocably enamored with her.

"Hi Ezra, wait, what?" Alison was confused.

"She's here waiting on dinner," Ezra repeated, trying not to laugh.

"She and I are going to have to have a chat when she gets back here," Alison mutters dryly.

"I heard that babe!" Emily shouted.

 

"You might just be in a whole lot of trouble Em!" Alison counters, an amused twinkle in her eye.

"Hmm," Emily calls out, "judging by your tone, not too much!'

Ezra laughs, "And I thought Aria and I were bad."

"Hey!" an indignant Aria cries out, "No one's as bad as Ali and Em are!"

"Thank you Aria," Alison chuckles.

"Anytime Al," Aria laughs.

"Here you go Em," Ezra smiles, "Enjoy!"

 

Emily handed over her card, "I think we will. Thanks!"

And Ezra laughed as Emily swiped her card after they charged it, "I have a hungry spouse to get home to."

 

"I'm starving!" Alison agrees, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, we're going to end the call now," Aria snickers in amusement.

"Enjoy your evening ladies," Ezra smiles.

 

Alison couldn't help herself, she started laughing uncontrollably as soon as Ezra hung up.

 

"Ma?" a familiar voice rang out.

"Hey Char," Alison grinned, "What brings you back home?"

 

Emily called out seconds later, "Ali? Why is Char home?"

 

"Nice to know you love me Mom," Charlotte deadpanned.

"Hey!" Alison glares, "Easy!"

Charlotte threw her arms around Ali, "It's not my fault I have such a great sense of humor."

Alison releases an overwrought sigh and Emily chuckles, "She really is my kid."

"Our kid," Alison corrects with a grin.

Charlotte returned from grabbing her uniforms and suticase, "I'm gonna miss you guys this week."

"Hey," Alison shook her head as Emily disappeared, "You are NOT going to ditch the UPenn Young Scholars program babe, this is putting you on the fast track for admittance."

 

"A girl can't miss her parents?" Charlotte smiled, "I'm all about Quaker Nation ma, you know that!"

"You better be, I went to graduate school at Penn," Spencer grins, "Hey you."

"Hey you?" Alison smirked, "I'm just going to call you 'hey cousin' from now on."

Spencer cringed, "I thought we agreed to limit our chats about that."

"PTSD still getting to you Spence?" Emily threw her left arm around Spencer's right shoulder.

"I will never not be traumatized, I mean, my mother is Mary and-- I have a twin?! What the actual hell?!"

Charlotte had disappeared with her things, Toby had met Spencer at Ali and Emily's and taken her back, "Spence, I mean, I'm not mad that all that happened. You know? It gave me you!"

Emily folded her arms, "Why did I marry you again? I swear you don't filter."

 

"You love me Emily," Alison grins.

"You know," Spencer whispers, "as hard as it all was, I'm glad I have you too Ali."

"Why do I sense a group hug coming?" Emily said aloud to herself.

Spencer beamed.

Alison giggled, "Come on Em."

"Oh! Too much love!" Emily gasped as Ali and Spencer lifted her off the ground.

"Okay, hey Spence, gently lower her back down onto the ground please?"

"You got it," Spencer said looking at her phone with a laugh, "Toby's back at the house with the kid. I'll see you guys later."

"Hey, you got your key?" Emily inquires.

"Always do," Spencer nods.

"Good," Emily wiggles her brows, "Lock the door?"

 

Alison went pale, her brows raising out of habit, "Should I be concerned for my health?"

"Well I'd definitely run," Emily whispers, her eyes darkening a few shades and her voice lowering an octave and a half in desire.

 

Alison heard the change of pitch in Emily's voice and felt her entire body react, "God I love you."

 

Emily strode across the room, hearing Spencer lock the door and arm their alarm. Leaning down, she whispered in Ali's ear, "I love you too, now, if I may show you just how much, that would be wonderful."

Alison felt Emily wrap her arms around her. Leave it to her mermaid to make her knees buckle and then keep her from falling, "Yeah dinner can wait."

 

Emily strode up the stairs carefully, making sure neither one of them fell. 

Alison leaned back and slammed the door shut, moaning softly as Emily slid her shirt off and ran her hand up down her bare sternum, "And you say I'm a tease," Emily whispers lustfully, taking Alison toward the bed.

 

"I think," Ali gasps out, "we both take turns."

"Don't act like you don't love the foreplay baby," Emily purrs into Alison's ear as she lies her down on the bed and crawls in between her legs.


	2. One Look At You (And I Can't Disguise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy. Emison. 
> 
> :D

It was blissful torture.

Emily smirked as she slid her tongue over Ali's inner thigh, which caused the blonde to gasp.

"Jesus," she moaned, "You're gonna kill me babe!"

 

"Well wouldn't that be a hell of a way to go," Emily purred with a sly grin.

 

"Emily," Ali warned, "God." 

"In due time love," Emily purrs again, gently sliding her tongue over Ali's inner thigh.

"I need you," Ali whimpers softly.

And that's exactly what Emily was waiting for.

"Oh god," Ali groans, arching into Emily's mouth in pure bliss.

 

It was enough to make Alison come completely undone right then. She always did appreciate when Emily took control.

 

And if she was being honest? It was so much better that way.

 

But nothing ever prepared the highly intelligent blonde for the moment where she REALLY took control.

 

Feeling the slight pinch of both her hips as Emily dove in deeper, Ali felt herself getting that much closer, 'Emily.. dear god!"

 

"Mhmm," Emily purrs, lifting her head up to take in a breath, "so incredibly sweet."

"And yours, and incredibly, irrefutably, irrevocably yours," Alison moaned, "I love you."

Emily brings her hand to Ali's cheek, "I love you too."

Moving back down south, the brunette switches the angle, grinning as Ali yelps in pleasure and falls over.

"That-- you, w- how?" 

Emily laughs, "Well, I don't have to ask if it was good or not at least."

Ali grins, "Yeah, that was incredible, now get up here and kiss me."

"For the rest of our lives," Emily nods, grinning as Alison's limbs wrap languidly around her as she lovingly presses her lips to those of Ali's.


	3. I Feel The Magic (Between You And I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-coital bliss, and food!

Half an hour later, Ali giggled, "Apparently I've finally worked up an appetite."

Emily smirked, "I can go down and warm it up?"

"By all means," Ali winks.

Emily shook her head and got up, knowing her wife was enjoying the view.

 

She swiped up her shirt, throwing it on, then reaching for her track pants.

 

Ali pouted, "Why?"

"Heaven forbid my mom come over, it's about decency," Emily snorted, "Besides, there's our pervy neighbor."

"Oh," Ali's face fell, "Yeah, we need to do something about that."

 

"Yeah," Emily sighs, "RPD already knows."

"Yeah, but when do they ever do anything?" Ali pouts.

"When Toby's on the case," Emily grinned.

 

The brunette disappeared momentarily and then reappared, "Here you go."

Ali sat up, smirking at the sudden raise of Emily's brows, "Not like you haven't seen it before."

 

"I love my life," Emily swoons, reaching down for her burger.

"Okay look, the plate please, or go over to the desk, you're a messy eater."

 

"I am," Emily started to argue, "I concede."

"I thought you would," Ali smirks.

Emily just laughed, "I happen to find a lot of you pretty damn agreeable."

Ali wiggled her brows, "Keep talkin' like that and I swear!"

 

"For the rest of our lives, damn I'm the luckiest woman on the face of the planet!"

"And don't you forget it babe," Ali grins.


End file.
